(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light petal generation structure for optical fibers, and more particularly to a light petal generation structure applied to decorative optical fibers wherein a loss light is collected at a nodule position on an exterior circular surface, and transformed into an enlarged and bright light petal.
The present invention uses primarily an optical fiber with side losses, wherein light petal generation grooves are installed in a cladding layer of the fiber. The light petal generation groove has a reflection mirror facing a loss light which is directly reflected via the mirror, diffused with a curvature of a core part of the fiber, and transformed into an enlarged and bright light petal through an exterior circular surface at the other side of a fiber spun. An exterior of the aforementioned fiber spun is surrounded by a transparent light diffusion sleeve, so as to safely protect and diffuse light petals, thereby homogenizing the lumen.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Decorative optical fibers which are primarily made of plastic material have inherent features of side losses, in which a halation in a line shape is formed due to a leakage loss from an exterior circular surface after introducing an optical flow into an entire spun of optical fiber.
In order to form a brighter contrast optical flow on a surface of the aforementioned optical fiber, openings are generally put in a destructive way on the surface for emitting light. Referring to FIG. 1, an entire of a plurality of spun of optical fiber 1 form a plate in a parallel layout based on a bottom lining 10. A leakage part 102 is dug out in advance on the surface with any kind of destructive methods, such as cutting, high frequency heat fusing, acid washing, and burnishing. An area of totem of the leakage part 102 can be a flat radial surface or in a character shape according to requirement.
One end of the entire plate converges to an entry port 101. After introducing an optical flow from a light source L0 into the entry port 101 and transmitting the optical flow via the spun of fiber 1, a halation is formed on a surface of the entire plate, and then a light is forced to emit out at the leakage part 102 due to destruction. Therefore, the lumen of optical flow at the leakage part 102 will be greater than that of a halation on other circular surfaces of the spun of fiber, thereby allowing the totem to manifest an effect of strong contrast.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 2A, it shows another implementation wherein a window 2 is located at a cladding layer 12 of the spun of fiber 1. The window 2 is formed by cutting through the cladding layer 12, so as to allow a bottom of the window 2 to be adjacent to a core 11. When a beam of an incident light L from a light source L0 is close to the position of window 2, a light will be escaping from an interface, constituting a emission of light in a light-dot form through the window 2.
Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 3A, for a conventional way of generating a light-dot, an opening 3 is deeply emplaced into the cladding layer, wherein the opening 3 is deeply dug out such that a bottom of the opening 3 is inside the core 11, thereby forming relative dike surfaces of L1 and L2 passing through the opening 3 from the beam of incident light, and constituting a large amount of escaping light.
All of the aforementioned methods of leaking light are compulsory, and an escaping light is directly formed at a dug-out place using an incident light in the operation of digging out those openings. Therefore, a large amount of light energy can be easily lost prematurely and a transmission length can be greatly reduced in the process due to direct escaping of the light.
Referring to FIG. 4, optical fibers for decoration use which are generally made of plastic material have a side loss light L1, wherein a halation can be emitted entirely on an exterior circular surface according to a shape of circular surface of a spun of decorative fiber 1 by the loss light L1.
A general working mode of a spun of optical fiber includes introducing an incident light L0 in slant, which is reflected at a reflection interface layer 4 and then moves forward in a core 11. After irradiating the incident light L on the reflection interface layer 4, a branch light L10 which is reflected out is formed, and in turn reflected by the reflection interface layer 4, causing a projection light LN to be projected from a projection port 103.
During the process, the reflection interface layer 4 cannot reflect the light completely due to the material and structure of the core 11 and the cladding 12. Therefore, a loss light L1 which is escaping out is formed. On the other hand, a halation is also formed by the escaping of the loss light L1, thereby providing for the application to decoration.
In the conventional methods for escaping a light as described above, an opening is directly emplaced on the cladding layer 12, for directly escaping the incident light L of the core 11, which also causes the escape of a large amount of the incident light prematurely, and loses an effect of long-range transmission.
Referring to the methods of digging an opening as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, if a large area is used for the leakage part 102, the incident light will be completely lost within a very short distance, causing no light at all at an end of the optical fiber.
For the window 2 and opening 3 as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the light escaped after emplacing the openings is only a tiny dot with diameter smaller than that of the optical fiber (not considering a scattering condition), which is not easily perceptible, especially the diameter is only about 0.75 mm for a general spun of optical fiber.